vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
An Apology and a Change
Title: An Apology and a Change Players: Martin Grace and Angelica Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Angelica tries to resolve her end of the events in the misunderstanding the night before, and decides to make a change… LOG BEGINS Martin Grace is reclining on a patch of grass, near the house, head propped up on a rolled up jacket, reading a book by the late afternoon light. A beer bottle rests against his side. Angelica slips in from out towards the pasture, looking around quietly at the surrounding buildings, wondering where anyone is. She starts to smile a little when she sees a figure near the house, but on seeing who it is, she pauses a little, and she almost considers going around, on her way to the house, though she thinks better of it. Martin Grace doesn't notice that there's anyone coming at first. He takes a sip of beer, reads a bit more. But then there's that telltale sound of feet scratching on summer-dry grasses and scattered small stones. He looks up. Makes a grunting noise of acknowledgement. Angelica pauses slightly at the nod, looking over Martin just a little bit and nodding back slightly. If she could blush, she almost certainly would, by this point, biting her lip slightly. Martin Grace takes another sip, sets the book down. "Somethin' on your mind?" Angelica sighs just a little bit. "I just wanted to apologize, mostly." She looks down at the ground. "I didn't mean to upset you..." Martin Grace gives a little exhalation that is just slightly softer than his grunt. "I suppose I'll get over it eventually, Doctor. But that Alexis had better steer clear of me for awhile." Angelica sighs very slightly, and nods. "I really didn't mean to upset you..." She looks you over quietly. "Is there anything I could get you, from inside?" Martin Grace says, "I'm good, thanks. I got a beer, a book, and soon I'll have a sunset." Angelica nods a little bit, and smiles just a little. "All right... Just wanted to make sure." Martin Grace gives that not-quite-a-grunt exhalation again. "Thank you, though. Not quite sure you understand what I was yelling about, but it's enough that you ... well, just thank you." Angelica sighs a little and nods. "I understand it more now than I did at the time... It took a little while to figure out though, because I don't have enough exposure to enough people..." Martin Grace nods, as best he can in his reclining position, but says nothing to that. Not much to say, really, that wouldn't drag the matter out. Angelica quiets down then, trying to slip back and leave you be, glancing at her reflection in the window, and considering it. Martin Grace makes an inquiring noise, since clearly, if you're still standing there, things aren't done. Angelica smiles just a little bit, slightly embarrassedly. "Sorry. Was checking something..." She holds a hand over her chin, sort of, for now. "I'll be back in a bit, need to fix something..." Martin Grace says only "Right." Angelica keeps covering her chin, smiling just a little bit. You go to Foyer. You go to Main Area. You go to Makeshift Lab. The smile fades away as soon as Angelica gets into the little lab with all the equipment from the Atlanta ship. She look around for a mirror, taking her hand away from the lower lip and chin to set it up. Sure enough, the rip in her human face is torn enough that her actual lower lip and jaw can be seen. It's perforated enough that it can't be easily replaced, either. Glancing up at the mirror, she peels her face and hair off, setting the disguising machine up with some of the materials gotten from near it on the ship, and setting it to repair the face. The hair color however, is set to black, this time. As the device works, Angelica paces very slightly, going over to make sure the lab is locked, and that she can't be seen. It's embarrassing to her, picking up a nervous habit that would ruin her face like that, and require working on it at a disguising machine again. Especially since she hasn't been near one for a long time. She would also rather not be seen without it on. She figured no one wanted to see her with her disguise off, even if they'd seen it partway off once. It could be considered a disturbing experience, for anyone who walked in upon it... It brings a sigh of relief to Angel, when the cycle completes. She checks her new face and hair, nod, and begins to reseal the edges of it to the rest of the disguise, checking the mirror to make certain it's all back together right. When she has it back together, she smiles, and slips out, settling into the basement for awhile. LOG ENDS Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13